Sunkit's Destiny
by aastrawberrygirlaa
Summary: Sunkit is spciel butt noone no ti eyt
1. Chapter 1

**oki so so tish is my frist sory so plz b nic!1111!1!1111!**

 **btw teh aliances r the 1s whit firsar nd gaystip**

* * *

Caphter Oen: Prlouge

N Tundhercln one day a quen was havin her kits n the hole caln was woriy abut her cuz they al luved her cuz she was kawaii and hot. So JayFeathar was n the nusrey delverin kits and than ti was over

"SparkleDust u hav for kits but tree deid" he siad sadily the hole clan creid 4 her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11111!1!1!1!1!11" BrakenFru creid he was SparlkeDusts mat "Taths oki cuz tihs was my fav nyway" Sparlkesust sid "wtha suld we nam sh" "Luk she haz a sun patreen on his shulder!1!1!111!1!1!2!" Spuderlud ceid

"Ohhhhhhhhh yah!1!111!1!" Sparlkedus t cerid "we'll call he Sunit!"

Soqw a new grat cat wuz bron butt none knu ti yet

* * *

 **hwo did u liek it pleaaaaaasaa leve a reveiew :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**OG all beng so meen to me!1111!1!1! STO FLMING ME UR JUST JELIS U CAnT MAK SUHC A GOD SORY OR CAHPTER OEN OFR THAT MATTREER**

* * *

Chapt4er 1-Yong Luv

Sunkti open s he brilina t molating orna ge I's "WOW SUink yor I's r beuatuful!" Sparliekdust yalper d soon the hole clsn wuz in the nusery

"Wow shs pirrty Firstar sad pruuing

"

"Ye" Bruckenfir pured liking Sunits soulder Sunkit let out a loud cry and a lare ywan the caln awwwwwwwwed

"Ho r u?" Sunit aksed staning up and aciendtaly bumpiang noises w/ Bramblclwwa "i'm bramblwclaw bramblesayck prured licciing sunkit's cheec sunkit gasped "U LOVE ME?!1?1111?1?!/!"

"e-" bramlsbe claw triid to explan but sunki't nuzzld hem I luv u to she prued then suddenly somone cashred thru teh bhuses IT WUZ LOINBLAZ HE CIED "DIE DDIE DIE DYE!" and lunched himelf sinit

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN A CLIFANGEGR :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Hppe u liek it leeve a nic reveeiw or i'll shot u wit a BB gun! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y r u al caling this a troolfic? its not a troolfic so stop!1!1!111111111111!1!111!11111111111!1 DONT B HATTERS!**

* * *

Capther 3-: Loinbalze atakcs

"Mooooooo LINOBALZE" Sunkit creid Looabla z siad "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE111!11113111111111!3!" "NO" Sunkist ceid he scarthe d his nek and he stared bledding all over the plac.

"OW MY LEG" LPinbalze creid out her was in payne cuz he tspped on a thron and fell over on his leg bad "AOUC" he screem

"SHUTTUP IMA TRYINSG T SLEPP!11!1!" Dandgeerfluff ylled he was tryng to slepp and he wz made and nut kawaii he was ugglee nd nooone lekid him

"NO" Loinasblaze yelle bac "OUCH!" h scramed agiene whild Lionablaze was bean a buzzkill sunkits claws flew out and smakd lionablaze againe this tyme on the nos

"OUCH" he secamed againe and he fianly ran oyt of the nueryse and there the barrier amade out of brambles an to rivercaln whare he kied leopeardstar and became leade

"ILL B BAC" he shouted froaem ribercaln and evry eone in thudnerclan was scacry now becuz they were afraid dher would atack any tieem no

YAY SUNKIT eveyronen chered YOU SAve SU

"YE" Sunkit' s cried she awuz hapy ehs wcoudl save the fclan from fanger even ftho she had just poened her I's

Yofor the rest aof the arnight the rwhoel calnw as just celbrang Sunkilts voicoty

* * *

 **Did you lieked it I tried aectra hard atoday :D**

 **Thank's for the good reveiw Meow guest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank's to SkytheLoner 4 the nice reveiw!1!1!111! I tied hard to spel corectly today :)**

* * *

Chappter feive sunkit' rebels

"psst sunit0000000000000000000000000000000" (a/n my dog steped on thekyes) the vioce beloged to stawberrykit she waz Sunkit's siter

"what" Sunkits' ansered she whisper just in case Straberykit was tellin ger a secrat

"lets snek out of camp!1!11!" sh e siad fircely Sunki gaped

"No thats braking the rules11!1!" she shouted Strawberykit slaped a tail over her mouth

"Shhhhh dont let nyone heer!11!1!" staberry kit whispared sunkit noded

:sur' she siad a sly lok forming on he face

so it was descided they awould snek out of camp!1!1!1!1!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank's 4 oferning help sara butt i can do ti myslef1!11!1! :D**

* * *

Catphter: sunkit's weaksness

that night awhen eeveryoen was alseep staraberrykit and sunkit sneaked out fof camp

"WoW!" they said in awe they had bever aseen such a wide and open sapece like this befor eit wasd like the woods and treess just ektp goina on aof rever etadn verer!

"Lets go to the aarvier!11!1!" Starwberrykit shouted she raced away as afast as she scould "wair for me!1!11!" sunakit crie d sdashing after her siters

"Lukk at the water" "it's pretty !' sinkit cried out she leaned in coooser to looka th ethe water when Stareberrykit pushed her in! Sinkit scramed and plughned headfirst into athe water! It cold!

"AAAAAARH ITS COLD STARBERRYKTI HELP E!" Sunikt yalped flailin around in the waer starberrywkit just laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "YOU CAN DIE SUNKIT!" sunkit gasped her sister was evil?!11!? she blubed in the awter teying to call for help but Starberrykit just laughed somemore and walked away she flicking behind hur

"Starclab nelp me!" Sunkit though


End file.
